


B**** is Crazy!

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Attempted Resurrection, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Mason Hewitt, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, But for Reasons, Comfort, Evolved Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Human Mason Hewitt, Hurt, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Mild Sexual Content, Near Future, Older Everyone, Pack Feels, Retired John Stilinski, Self-Destruction, Sheriff Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Mega Bitch, Strong Language, Strong Violence, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Vampires, Wolf Derek Hale, Zen Derek Hale, maybe Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bitch is crazy! Seriously, Stiles is having some kinda early mid-life crisis breakdown, and if we don't do something, Derek, it's only gonna get way, way worse!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Madhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't help myself...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (:

"Okay, you're turn." Scott says as he licks at his cone of strawberry icecream.

"Um," Kira hums as they walk through the peaceful cemetery, just going about their business as they walk back to their home. "Oh, I got one," She grins. "'I like it a lot!'"

"Too easy." Scott shoots his fiancé a withering look, but also can't help smiling in amusement. "Dumb and Dumber."

"Right!" Kira cheers, chuckling at his somewhat pathetic glare.

"Okay, I got another one." Scott says. "'In the hours that we had together, we loved a lifetime's worth.'"

"Pff!" Kira scoffs. "Terminator one."

"Damn it!" Scott grumbles, practically sulking.

Kira grins gleefully. "Oh, okay, here's one," She clears her throat, then, tries to impersonate Charlton Heston by putting on the best gruff voice she can muster up. "'It's a madhouse. A mad -'"

"Planet of the Apes!"

"Can I please finish?" Kira scalds the mighty True Alpha, who pouts lightly. "'- House!'"

Scott rolls his eyes, but smirks as he repeats himself, "Planet of the Apes."

"Okay, I'm bored of that game, now." Kira sighs, waving it all off as if it never even happened.

"Well, what else do you wanna play?" Scott huffs. "I mean, we already played Rock, Paper, Scissors, and you annihilated me at that -"

Kira chuckles at his scowl. "It's not my fault you always choose scissors. Just like Dean Winchester."

"Who?"

Kira gasps, looks slightly outraged, before scoffing loudly. "Stiles is right, you have no culture. I mean, you still haven't seen Star Wars."

"Well, yeah, but that's just mostly out of principle, now. I haven't seen it all this time, so I might as well be committed."

Kira chuckles, shakes her head. "How is Stiles anyway? You heard from her lately?"

"Yeah, she text me this morning, said she'd be home in the next day or so."

"How's her dad?"

"He's good. Really good apparently." Scott chuckles as he adds, "Stiles said he's dating a college professor, and that it's sickening to be in the same room as them."

Kira laughs at that - such a Stiles thing to say. "I take it he's gonna be staying in Seattle, then?"

Scott nods. "For now, at least. He seems happy enough, though."

"Well, good." Kira nods. "He deserves it."

Scott nods, agreeing. "Anyway, I gotta say, this summer has literally been the most boring summer ever. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that supernatural evil creatures seem to be taking a break or whatever, but..." He sighs, pouts gloomily. "It's just not the same."

"You miss the old gang, huh?" Kira smiles knowingly.

Scott nods, still pouting. "I really do."

"Me, too." Kira sighs, nodding, agreeing, too.

"This is what Stiles was afraid of right before we graduated high school, that we'd all drift apart and never get to see each other." Scott huffs. "Y'know, I'm actually looking forward to going back to work on Monday. At least it'll give me something to focus on."

"Well, isn't Liam coming home next Wednesday?" Kira asks.

Scott nods, smiles brightly. "Yeah, Lydia's flying in for a dirty fortnight with Parrish, but she's also organising a house party at Stiles' place." He chuckles as he adds, "Stiles is not happy."

Kira chuckles. "Well, at least that's another few things to look forward to, as well."

"How about dying? Is that something to look forward to?"

The couple's heads snap up to see, what is clearly a vampire, with the black eyes and the pale skin and most importantly, the fangs.

Scott growls in warning, but mostly in annoyance at having not being able to sense the creature, what with vampires virtually being undetectable from even werewolves.

The vampire grins, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Don't worry, I'll make your death quick." He smirks at Scott. "I'm don't feed on wolf blood, I'm not silly."

Because of course, werewolf's blood is completely toxic towards vampires.

"I'm more interested in the little vixen." The vampires grins, eyes hungrily staring Kira down.

Because for some reason, kitsune blood seems to only empower vampires, like some sort of supernatural aphrodisiac.

"Over your dead body." Scott snarls out, eyes blazing red as claws at the ready.

The vampire snorts, but when he goes to take a step forward, he suddenly bursts into flames. "Wha - NOOOO!"

Both Scott and Kira's eyes widen. They share a look of confusion, and slight dread. However, as the vampire disintegrates and falls to the grass in a pile of ash, an all too familiar face stands before them.

"Stiles!" Scott grins excitedly as he launches himself at his best friend.

Stiles chuckles as she hugs him tightly back. "Did ya miss me, Scott?" She asks with playful sarcasm.

"Like, so much." Scott nods furiously.

Kira chuckles, shakes her head at her mate before grinning over at one of her best friends, ever. "Boy, your timing really doesn't suck."

"Well, I learnt from the best." Stiles grins, clearly referring to them both.

"When'd you get back?" Scott asks.

"About a half hour ago. Thought I'd surprise ya." Stiles says, grin broadening.

"We're not the only one you surprised." Kira chuckles morbidly, glancing down to the pile of vampire ash.

Stiles chuckles, shrugs lightly. "Well, I figured you two losers would probably be getting yourselves into some kinda trouble."

"Funny you should say that," Scott says. "Beacon Hills has been pretty fucking boring this summer. Like, we haven't heard a single peep since that evil pixie incident in March."

"I say we enjoy it, then." Stiles says. "Y'know," She scoffs lightly, rolls her eyes. "As long as it lasts, anyway."

"Pessimist." Kira mutter accusingly, though, can't help smirking with amusement when Stiles shoots her a glare.

"So, what about you?" Scott asks as the trio begin to walk side by side, with him in the middle. "How was your summer? Did you slay any evil creatures? Or was it pretty boring, like our's, too?"

"No, no, neither, really." Stiles shakes her head. "I had a good time. Just hung out with my dad and Amy a lot, partied a little at some nightclubs, oh, and did some major shopping."

Scott chuckles. "I can't believe how girly you've turned in you're old age."

"Hey!" Stiles scowls at him. "I'm only thirty-three, only a year and a half older than you."

"Three years older than me." Kira adds, merely grinning when Stiles shoots her another glare.

"Well, whatever. At least you still haven't lost your touch with magic." Scott grins proudly at his sister from another mister.

"I kinda did go a little overkill there, didn't I?" Stiles blushes lightly, looks slightly embarrassed.

"Well, to be fair, he did have rapey eyes." Kira says without any hesitation whatsoever.

Maybe she hangs around Malia a little too much, but whatever.

Both Stiles and Scott laugh at that.

They continue walking in comfortable silence, finally exiting the cemetery and reaching the vacant roads.

"So, we heard about your party." Scott says.

Stiles scoffs. "Y'mean Lydia's party."

"Yeah, whatever. Will Derek be there?" Scott smirks when she glares at him.

"No. Why would he be? I don't think he's gonna fly all the way from fricking China or wherever the Hell he is this week, just for a stupid party."

Scott looks confused, but it's Kira who says, "But he's back. He got back last week. Said he's back for good."

Stiles frowns, but manages to hide the hurt she feels. Thank fuck for magic, she thinks, able to cover her scent, too. "You can invite him, if you want." She shrugs casually, though, can't help the sarcasm that drips through he voice as she adds, "He didn't even tell me, so..."

Scott and Kira share a slightly concerned - mixed with annoyance - expression.

"Y'know what? We don't need ol' grandpa wolf cramping our style." Scott pipes up, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Bless his golden heart.

"Well, whatever." Kira shrugs. "I'm not really all that bothered either way." She crosses Scott and loops her arm with Stiles, wearing a bright grin as she says, "I'm just really glad that you're back, 'cause now, I have someone intelligent to talk to."

"Hey!" Scott scowls at his so-called mate.

Kira giggles. "You don't count, sweetie. You're my special moonpie."

"Moonpie?" Stiles arches a brow.

"Kira!" Scott immediately flushes a deep shade of red, his eyes wide with mortification as both women simply cackle and skip off down the street, arm in arm, leaving the True Alpha to wallow in his humiliation.


	2. You Wouldn't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hovers over him after rising back to her feet, brow arched and a very unimpressed look on her face. "You said you wouldn't hold back." She chastises.

"So, did you guys have fun without me?" Stiles asks as she follows the couple into their house and settles down on one of the couches.

"No." Scott grumbles at the same time Kira exclaims an excited, "Yep!"

Stiles arches a brow, bites back an amused smile.

Kira rolls her eyes at the wolf as she plops down beside the older woman. "Okay, admittedly, like Scott said, our summer was pretty yawnworthy, but we did finally get to bury the nogitsune's bones. My mom kept them all this time, but she wanted to finalise it, y'know."

Stiles gulps silently, simply nods. After all these years, it's still a pretty raw subject for her.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything exciting." Scott states as he sits on the opposite couch.

"Derek helped us. We buried the bones, doused it with wolfsbane, Kanima venom and holy water. Oh! And we got to wear robes!"

Stiles can't help chuckling lightly at the kitsune's endearing ramblings.

"Oh, yeah, very intense." Scott nods, smirks lightly, clearly humouring his mate.

"When's the last time you saw Derek? ...Out of curiosity..." Kira smiles sheepishly when Stiles shoots her a playful glare.

"Not since New Year, the last time we were altogether." Stiles states with a lazy shrug, pretends that that fact doesn't ache her to the core.

+

Later that evening, when Stiles arrives outside her apartment building, she's really not expecting to find a certain sourwolf waiting for her. She hops out, locks up her Jeep - because she will never give up her baby - and walks across the street.

"Stiles, hi." Derek smiles at the mere sight of her, feels like a stupid school boy with a silly crush.

Stiles holds back a scoff, but doesn't hold back on keeping her tone vacant as she asks, "What're you doing here? Something evil and supernatural rising already?"

"What? No." Derek looks slightly stung and for all it's worth, Stiles pretends it doesn't bother her. "I mean," He sighs, looks slightly defeated. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to spar sometime, y'know, like we used to. But it's okay if -"

"Yeah, sure." Stiles nods. "We can do it, now, if you want. I'm still kinda wired from my trip, besides I've got nothing better to do."

Derek looks surprised, but nods all too eagerly. "Okay."

+

Stiles ducks another of the wolf's swings with perfect timing. In one swift motion, she drops to the floor and kicks his legs out from underneath him.

Derek lands on his back, with a heavy thud and a loud groan.

Stiles hovers over him after rising back to her feet, brow arched and a very unimpressed look on her face. "You said you wouldn't hold back." She chastises.

Derek groans again as he rolls onto his side. "I didn't."

Stiles shoots him a sceptical look.

Derek slowly hauls himself back onto his feet. "Are you okay, Stiles?" He asks, looks slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Why?"

Derek eyes her carefully.

"Stop with the scenting." Stiles scowls at him.

"You just seem... Tense."

"I said I'm fine." Stiles grits out, simply shrugging the matter off as she shuffles off towards the punching bag.

Derek silently watches her for a few minutes as she begins to punch the bag. However, when she literally begins to beat the ever loving crap out of it, the wolf nearly suffocates from the scent of anger, fear and anxiety rolling off of his mate in fricking tidal waves.

For the moment, Stiles forgets where she is, forgets that she's not alone as she continues to pound her fists again the punching bag.

"Stiles,"

Stiles doesn't stop, doesn't even seem to hear him.

"Stiles, stop." Derek slowly walks over to her.

Stiles still doesn't stop, in fact, only wails on the bag even more so.

"Stiles!" Derek raises his voice just enough to finally snap her out of it.

Stiles halts her punches, though, her foot comes up with such force that the punching bag breaks from its chain and goes sailing across his small gym room.

"I, uh... I guess it's safe to say that you stayed in shape."

Derek doesn't know what the fuck to think. He just knows that something isn't right, and that he's kind of freaked out a little by her odd behaviour.

"I'm ready." Stiles mutters, more to herself. "Whatever they've got coming next, I'm ready."

Full of concern, now, and slightly bewildered, Derek simply watches her stalk off out of the room, not sure if he should follow or not.

+

"We have been put down," Salem says, fangs glinting under the moonlight. "My kinsmen."

He opens his arms out towards his vampire followers. They're only a small group. But there's time still for there numbers to increase.

"We have lost our way. We have lost the night." Salem says, scowling angrily, because his words couldn't be truer, he feels.

The other vampires stare at him, as if waiting for him to lead them. And he will. To victory, he thinks.

"But despair," Salem holds up a finger, scalds the young vampires, warns them. "Is only for the living."

The other vampires glance warily amongst one another.

"Where the they are weak, we are strong." Salem smirks cockily. "Where they weep, we rejoice. And where they bleed," He grins sinisterly. "We drink."

That seems to perk the other vampires up considerably as they share low murmurs and similar grins.

"Within five days, our oldest new hope will arise once again. We will put our faith in him; the Void." Salem says, pointing down to the fresh grave, hidden under a large oak tree.

Jacob, Salem's progeny smiles gleefully and nods. "He will show us the way."


	3. Dreams are Very Meaningful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well," Lydia says, pauses to finish a mouthful of the power bar. "Dreams are always very meaningful."

"Hey, Liam, welcome back." Stiles smiles brightly as they hug.

"Thanks." Liam grins as he plops down on the couch beside her.

"Want a beer?" Scott asks as he drops his Beta's bag by the door.

"Yeah, thanks." Liam nods.

"I'll get 'em." Kira says, pecks her mate's cheek. "You go sit down and catch up."

"You're the best." Scott shoots her a dopey grin.

"Ugh. Get a room." Stiles mutters, biting back a smirk.

"This is my house." Scott shoots her a withering glare.

Stiles simply grins.

Liam scoffs out a laugh as his Alpha plops down on the opposite couch wearing a pout.

Kira comes back with two freshly opened beer bottles in each hand, places them three on the table as she grabs a seat beside Scott.

"A toast?" Stiles asks as they each pick up their bottles.

"To what?" Scott asks.

Stiles shrugs. "To getting the old gang back together. Well, most of them anyway."

Liam nods. "I can drink to that."

"It's not like we always have a lot else to drink to." Kira supplies.

Scott nods his agreement and the four of them raise their bottles.

"To old friends?" Stiles tries again.

Kira smiles. "To old friends. Alive or not."

Stiles smiles back with a nod.

"To old friends! Alive or not!l" The four of them chorus, then, clinking their bottles lightly together before each taking a large gulp.

"So," Liam clears his throat. "Mason said you guys have had a slight vampire problem these last few days."

Scott nods. "Yeah, it happened two days before you got back." He says to Stiles, then scowls. "Even before that, when Derek came back, and now, even more so 'cause you're back." He looks at Liam.

"You think something's up?" Kira asks. "Like maybe somebody knows we're altogether again?"

"Anything's possible with us." Scott says, scowls, then adds, "Sadly."

"Who even cares?" Stiles scoffs into her beer bottle. "Those asshole vampires are always planning something 'evil'," She snorts, amused, though, clearly bitter. "And if it's not the vampires, it's something else, just waiting to slaughter us all in our sleep. Besides, we've seen worse. So let 'em come, let 'em do their fricking worst. We'll just beat 'em all, like we always do."

The other three look slightly stunned. Of course, they know Stiles always likes to talk a lot, but it's always the usual mindless babbling or annoying rants. Either way, both are a lot more endearing than...

Than this...

Whatever 'this' is...

They have no fucking clue.

Bravely, Scott gulps silently and opens his mouth, words timid as he asks, "Uh... Stiles? Are you... Are you okay, bro?"

Kira slaps his arm without hesitation, glares and rolls her eyes when he hisses and pouts.

Liam doesn't know whether this is a laughing situation, but he's also actually kind of worried about Stiles.

She smells like hate and resentment.

Stiles huffs loudly, then sighs tiredly and looks rather guilty. "I... Sorry." She places her half empty bottle back down on the coffee table and slowly rises from her seat. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately... I'm just gonna go."

"What? No." Scott is standing beside her within the blink of an eye. "Stiles," He gently grabs her hand and squeezes it. "You know you can talk to us about anything." He motions towards his mate and his Beta, shoots her a meaningful look as he adds, "You can talk to me."

Especially after what happened with Donavon all those years ago, he feels like he has to reassure her as much as he can. He never really has forgiven himself for that.

Stiles sighs, but shakes her head. "No, I'm okay. I just... I guess I've been using magic a little too much lately. It must've just drained me, 'cause I feel pretty tired."

"You sure?" Scott doesn't believe her. Not for a second. Even if her heart stays steady. He knows her better than anybody. Literally. But he's her best friend; her brother, and he knows that she'll tell him when she's ready.

"I'm sure." Stiles nods, even manages a small smile. "I'm just gonna go home and get some much needed sleep."

Scott sighs, but nods and slowly let's her fingers slip from his. "Okay."

+

"Stiles?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders when Scott shoots him a slightly puzzled look.

Lydia tries again. "Stiles?" Snaps her fingers in front of the older woman's face.

Stiles suddenly snaps out of her day dream, looks slightly surprised to see that she has company.

She doesn't remember letting them in.

Weird...

"- f-fine. I'm fine." Stiles says, shaking off her drowsiness as she sits up in her seat.

Derek and Scott share another look as Lydia takes a seat on the couch beside Stiles.

"Uh, okay... Good." Scott nods. "It's good that you're fine." He says, still nodding awkwardly as he takes the opposite couch with Derek.

"So, what were thinking about?" Lydia asks. Nosey, as ever.

"Nothing much." Stiles shrugs lazily, pulls the blanket over her bare shoulders.

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell us. We're you're oldest friends. You're best bosom friends. The friends of your bosom." Lydia grins, motioning towards the wolves and herself.

Derek arches a brow at the redhead, then shakes his head in dismay.

Scott digs into his pocket, scowling at the crappy power bar he pulls out. "Ugh! Damn it, Kira!"

Lydia chuckles, clearly amused as she reaches into her Prada hang-bag, the red matching her hair. "Here."

Scott effortlessly catches green apple she tosses him, smiles gleefully and Stiles can't help smiling with amusement as he tosses the power bar over to the redhead in return.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything in general." Stiles finally says.

"So, what'd you get up to last night? Just slept?" Scott asks as he munches on the apple.

"Yeah. Just slept." Stiles nods, then scowls lightly. "Although, I had some weird dreams."

"Well," Lydia says, pauses to finish a mouthful of the power bar. "Dreams are always very meaningful."

"Pff! Tell me about it, will ya!" Scott huffs. "The other night I dreamt that Kira and I..." He trails off, suddenly realising what he's doing. "Uh, I mean... Nothing."

Lydia smirks, Stiles chuckles, and Derek simply - oddly - just watches the three of them.

After another minute or so of comfortable silence, the wolf and the banshee contently munching on their snacks, Derek finally speaks up.

"Stiles?"

Stiles shoots him a questioning look, then a dreaded look when she notices his expression. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"This new vampire activity," Derek says, voice oddly calm. It really doesn't match his face. "I think I know what may be causing it."

"Okay..." Stiles takes a deep breath, then, glances towards the other two to see them not even looking their way. "Um..."

But before she has time to question it, Derek says, "I think I know what the vampires are up to."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Stiles smiles encouragingly. "I mean, that gives us an advantage. So, we'll deal with it, whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

"I hope it's that simple." Derek smiles faintly.

Stiles scowls.

What the hell?

This isn't the Derek she knows.

And why the fuck are Scott and Lydia ignoring them!?

"Trust me, Derek," Stiles stands by her words. "We can deal with anything. Just as long as we all stick together."

"Oh, I dunno," Derek says casually. "I mean, I almost murdered you and all your friends and family once before. I think I can give it another go."

Stiles blinks.

Because - because... What!?

Derek's lips slowly curl into a rather sinister grin before he's suddenly reaching across and grabbing her by the throat.

"Derek!" Stiles moans out in pain when he picks her up and slams her back into her seat. "Scott!! Lydia!!!"

"They can't hear you anymore." Derek chuckles, smirks down at her as his eyes slowly blacken. "Hello, Stiles. I've missed you so much."

"Who -" Stiles' eyes widen in realisation. "N-no... No! No, you're dead. You're fucking dead! Kira killed you!"

"I'll see you real soon, love." Derek hisses as his hands begin to tighten.

+

Stiles chokes awake, startles, bolts upright in her bed, panting and sweating and pulse racing.

It was all a dream.

Thank fuck.

But...

'Dream are always very meaningful...'


	4. Just Peachey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles puffs out a laugh. "Oh, just peachey, thanks. Anyway, it was nice chatting with you, but it's kinda late. Well, for me it is. What is it for you? Lunchtime?" She motions towards the full moon.

The next night, Stiles has another nightmare, though, it's nowhere near as bad as the first. This time, she startles awake with a huff, heart racing only slightly, as if on the edge of panic, but not quiet. She's unsettled, obviously, but at least she can calm herself quicker tonight.

A moment later, Stiles finally notices that she's not alone. She slowly sits up as she turns her gaze to the window. "Hi."

"Mind if I come in? The window was already open." Derek says, voice calm, but concerned expression clear.

Stiles shrugs lazily. "You're already in anyway, so be my guest."

Derek doesn't miss the slight attitude, but he ignores it, because he knows better, knows her better. "How are you?"

Stiles puffs out a laugh. "Oh, just peachey, thanks. Anyway, it was nice chatting with you, but it's kinda late. Well, for me it is. What is it for you? Lunchtime?" She motions towards the full moon.

Derek can't deny that hurt - just a little - but again, he ignores her snoopy tone. "Actually, this wasn't really a social call." He says, both sounds and looks regretful.

"Of course not." Stiles nods, smiles far too sweetly at him. "Lemme take a wild guess - grave danger, blah, blah, be careful, blah, blah."

Derek shoots her a slightly scalding look. He then, let's out a beat sigh and says, "Yeah. Pretty much. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news."

"The bloodsuckers are planning Armageddon and we're all on the menu. It's fine. I got it." Stiles huffs, rolls her eyes, then shoots him a questioning look as she says, "What I don't get is why you're telling little, ol' me, and not Scott. He's the leader, not me. Thank God."

"There's one vampire, all the others call him the Anointed One. He's the one we need to stop. He's been gathering forces here in town, but nobody really knows why yet, not even his followers." Derek explains.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Stiles mutters.

Derek arches a brow, stares curiously at her. "You don't sound all that bothered about it."

And it's not like he can scent her when she uses magic to keep him from doing so. It's fucking infuriating, no matter how evolved he is.

The fact simply remains, he knows - Stiles has always been able to effortlessly crawl under his skin, from the get-go.

"Scott can handle it. We'll all handle it with him. And I can more than handle myself." Stiles scoffs, smirks cockily as she adds, "Besides, I could use a little action."

Derek shakes his head, shoots her a serious look. "Don't underestimate the Anointed One. He may look like a child, but he has complete power over the rest of them. They will do absolutely anything for him."

Just as he would do for her.

"Uh-huh." Stiles nods in acknowledgement. "So, is that it? Are you sure you've told me everything? 'Cause, y'know, you woke me up from a really good dream." She scoffs before turning over and laying with her back facing him.

A lump quickly forms in the back of Derek's throat, but he quickly manages to compose himself.

He can breaks things in a temper later. When he's alone.

"Sorry. I'll go." Derek turns around and pulls the window open again. He pauses to say, "I miss you." then leaps out of the window.

"I miss you, too." Stiles whispers miserably.

However, even from three stories up, and with the window still open, Derek can still hear her.

+

"So, how are your pottery classes coming along?" Scott asks, smiling brightly as he sips at the steaming, hot coffee mug in his hands.

"Good." Stiles nods, smiles back as she continues to poke at her pancakes.

Scott sighs heavily. "Hey, Stiles?"

"Hm?" Stiles arches a brow.

"If I asked you what was wrong, would you, by any chance, tell me?" Scott asks timidly, smiles sheepishly behind his mug, hiding behind it as he waits for another outburst.

Thankfully for him, Stiles does the opposite, simply shoots him a "I think you know the answer to that" look.

Scott huffs, but smiles sweetly as ever. "Of course not. Obviously, it would take the fun out of guessing."

Stiles smiles, slightly amused.

+

"Soooo," Lydia smiles devilishly as she sits down on the end Stiles' bed.

"Oh, God. What?" Stiles almost whines as she slumps down next to her.

Lydia ignores her, smiling widening as she says, "I heard Derek visited you, late, last night."

"How did you -" Stiles narrows her eyes, then hisses, "Scott."

"Yes, Scott. Obviously Scott." Lydia grins wickedly. "Soooo, was there any kissing involved? Or better - sex?"

"What're you, like, thirteen?" Stiles shoots her a withering look.

Lydia tuts, grin broadening.

"Grow up. Not everything is about sex."

"You're right." Lydia nods, seriously adds, "Some stuff's about groping. Was there any groping involved?"

"Okay, are you in heat or something?"

"Ugh! Please, I'm not a smelly wolf."

"Rude."

"You're stalling!" Lydia sings.

"And you're annoying." Stiles counters with a smirk.

"Please, coming from you of all people?" Lydia scoffs, smirking when Stiles glares.

"Look, there was nothing of anything, okay? It was all talk."

"Mm-hm." Lydia nods, seriously adds, "And you want more than that, obviously."

"What? No! No, not obviously." Stiles groans loudly in defeat. "Please, can we just talk about something else."

"Fine." Lydia sighs, rolls her eyes. "Hey, I heard Cibo Matto are playing at Cinema tonight."

"That's why you cancelled the party, huh?" Stiles smirks, but she's happy about that.

"Duh, of course. I love Cibo Matto." Lydia says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "So, we should so go, no?"

"Eh, I dunno." Stiles wrinkles her nose. "Aren't we a little too old for all of that?"

Lydia looks at her as if she's completely insane. "You're never too old to party. You're going." And clearly, that's the end of that discussion.


	5. It's Just Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Besides," Mason adds, "It's just Theo, so who even gives a shit?"

"What time are Cibo Matto playing? I don't wanna miss them." Kira asks, balancing on the balls of her feet in anticipation and excitement.

"Wait - Cibo Matto's playing here tonight? Why the fudge didn't I know about this!?" Mason gasp, looks outraged.

"I sent you an e-mail." Lydia says.

Mason scoffs. "I don't read my e-mails. Why didn't you just text, like a normal person?"

"Because you're gay, that's why." Lydia counters, making both Scott and Stiles snort with amusement. "We've got another twenty minutes before they come on."

"Awesome." Kira nods. "I'm gonna head to the bar. My round, this time. Same again, my peeps?"

The four all nod and Kira slips off of her stool and through the crowds.

"I wondered why it was so busy in here tonight." Mason mutters.

Lydia smirks.

"Oh, look, it's the Three Musketeers and they're trusty human pet."

All four freeze in their seats, but Stiles grits her teeth and lowers her head, not daring to look at the asshole.

Scott, Lydia and Mason, then glance at one another.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Stiles scoffs, says what the exactly others are thinking, but still not looking at him.

"Yeah," Scott nods, smirks up at him. "It kinda lacked a punch-line."

"The Three Musketeers were cool." Mason says, likes it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh." Lydia shoots him a withering look.

"Hmm." Theo nods, smug smirk never leaving his face, despite his error. "I see your point."

"I would have gone with the Stooges." Lydia says, flipping her hair out of her face and not even bothering to look up at him as she pretends to look at her perfectly red, polished nails.

"Well, whatever." Theo shrugs. "I just meant that you losers are always together. It's kinda sad."

"Well, guess what?" Stiles says, finally looking up at him.

"What?" Theo asks, still smirking, the bastard.

"No one gives a shit about what you think. You're just an Omega nothing. You have nothing. You are nothing. You're like a vulture, begging for attention. And oh, yeah, my favourite part - you're not even a real werewolf, you're not even a real anything." Stiles says before knocking back her last shot of tequila.

The others looks slightly stunned by their usual perky friend's harsh words, including Lydia, which is really saying something.

And okay, they all agree that he deserved it, but still...

Ouch...

"Y'know, Stiles," Theo plays it different, his voice smooth as he slowly leans down on the table and stares intently at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to seduce me."

"You wish!" Scott snorts, amused at the mere absurdity.

Stiles simply rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I really do." Theo chimes with a smirk as he pulls his hands back.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Yes, Stiles, baby?"

Stiles grits her teeth as she calmly, but loud and clearly says, "Fuck. Off!"

Scott and Lydia stare at one another in bewilderment as Stiles slides out of the booth and storms off through the crowds.

+

"Okay, I'm gonna say it;" Scott says, blurts out the words in relief, "What the fuck is going on with Stiles lately?"

"Well, she's doesn't deal well with stress." Kira suggests, tries to find a sane reason for her friend's odd behaviour.

"Oh, come on," Lydia scoffs, "Stiles has always been overly opinionated. This isn't any different."

"Besides," Mason adds, "It's just Theo, so who even gives a shit?"

Scott frowns, eyes filled with worry. "Well, yeah, all of that is true, but still... She's never been, like, proper mean and stuff... She even snapped at me the other day, just 'cause I tidied her room for her."

"Anal." Lydia snorts, clearly amused.

Scott shoots all three a pathetic glare when they laugh at that. "Whatever." He grumbles, pouting into his beer bottle. "You guys are anal-douchebags."

"Come up with that all by yourself, did ya?" Mason smirks when his comment only earns him another glare from the Alpha.

"Ohh! Shut up! They're finally playing!" Lydia hisses, clicking her fingers at the trio.

"Rude." Scott mutters.

"Shh!" Lydia glares at him and he glares at her in return.

Cibo Matto begin their set with the song 'Spoon' and the crowds on the dance floor quickly pair off. With the beat slow and steady, the couples dance slowly, some drunkenly, some even obscenely, almost.

"Oh, they started with my favourite." Kira gushes, hands clasped together and eyes wide with awe.

Lydia smiles, amused.

+

"Don't just stand there - dig! We must hurry before the Sun rises." Salem hisses.

The vampires scatter around the grave and begin to dig, the ones without a shovel, simply using their hands.

"The ground is consecrated!" One vampire hisses as they dig deeper.

"It burns!" Another hisses, pulling his sizzling hands away.

"Dig." Salem demands, glaring back at the pathetic halflings.

+

Stiles slams her empty shot glass onto the bar and turns around just in time to see Derek walking over to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Derek says.

"So, is there some danger here in Cinema that Scott and I should know about? Should I beware?" Stiles smirks, clearly a little tipsy.

Derek frowns, then says, "I can't help feeling that I've done something to piss you off. And that bothers me more than I'd like."

"I'm not pissed off at you." Stiles shrugs lazily. "I dunno where you got that from."

Derek's frown deepens when she turns her back to him.

"Yeah, Jimbo, gimme another two." Stiles waves across to the bartender, who smiles and nods in response.

"I don't drink." Derek says.

Stiles scoffs. "Who says the other one's for you?"

Derek ignores the ache in his chest at her cold-shouldering him constantly. He doesn't know what's wrong, but he does know something is definitely wrong.

"What're you afraid of?" Derek stands at the bar beside her. "Me? ...Us?"

Stiles scoffs out a laugh. "Could you maybe contemplate getting the fuck over yourself for one second? There is no 'us'." She shoots him an incredulous look, and tries to ignore the (cute) little frown he shoots her back. "Look, Derek, I'm sorry if you thought I'd spend the summer pining over you -" Because she so did that, but he never needs to know. "But I didn't. You told me to move on. I moved on. To people my own age."

Derek bites back a possessive growl at the thought of his mate with someone else. And okay, yeah, it's his own fault for telling her she deserved better than him, but at least he wasn't lying when he told her that.

Stiles doesn't bother to here his response, simply downs the two shots and then walks back into the crowds.

Derek let's out a frustrated huff as he stares after her.

Stiles bounds up to her friends' table, smiling drunkenly and feeling oddly happy. Although, that's probably just the booze.

"Hey!" Kira grins at her.

"Hi!" Stiles grins back as she bumps hips with the younger woman and they both share a hyper giggle.

Scott arches a brow, smirking with amusement at the two most of the three most important women in his entire fricking life. First being his mother, of course.

Cibo Matto finally move onto their last song of the night, 'Sugar Water' and again, the crowds pair off for the slow song.

Lydia included as she's easily persuaded by both Mason and Corey dance with them and is now currently in between the two men, all three grinding almost obscenely against one another.

"I didn't know banshees could get drunk." Stiles giggles.

"Apparently, they can." Kira giggles loudly. "I think kitsunes can, too." She grins gleefully.

Scott laughs at that.

"Well, that's something, huh?" Stiles grins brightly.

"So, what's wrong with Derek?" Scott asks, motioning towards the bar, where the older wolf stands at the bar with a glass of boring old water in his hand. Scott almost laughs at that, too, but he's still more concerned for his best friend.

"Beats me." Stiles shrugs, barely throwing a look over her shoulder at him.

Derek scowls their way - because some things just never change. No matter how evolved you are.

Scott and Kira share a brief worried look.

"I'm gonna go dance." Stiles announces before bounding off back through the crowds.

"She hates dancing." Scott frowns, staring after her.

Kira pats his knee. "She'll be okay. She's Stiles."

But lately, Scott's not so sure.

+

"Hey, douchebag!"

Theo arches a brow when he sees her marching through the crowds and right up to him. "Stiles," He puts on his most charming grin. "Well, hello there, beautiful. Did you -"

"No talking." Stiles presses a finger to his lips and grabs his shirt.

"What're you -"

"Just dance with me and shut the fuck up." Stiles demands as she drags him onto the dance floor.

Theo stands there for a moment, looking slightly lost as she begins to dance slowly and rather sensuously against him.

Stiles rolls her eyes and turns her back to him, so that he's spooning her. She reaches back, grabs his wrists and places his arms loosely around her waist.

Theo gulps silently as he begins to move with her, her firm, little ass deliberately brushing against him every few seconds.

Meanwhile, Derek looks on, seething, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted firmly.

And then, Scott sees, eyes wide, and mouth dropping.

Kira's gasps, though, can't help smirking when she spots Derek.

Scott's eyes narrow. "WHAT THE F -"

Kira quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

Stiles turns her head back to face him, her face tilted up, near enough for a kiss, but not quite.

Theo's grip on her slightly exposed waist tightens a little, his dick twitching with interest.

But he's not stupid. He knows she's just being a tease. Just not to him, like she obviously thinks.

He doesn't even know why he suddenly gives a shit, but Theo's about to open his mouth to say something about Derek, but then -

"Hey, Theo?"

Theo stares back down into her eyes, never faltering. "Yeah?"

Stiles smirks a little and he knows it's because of how utterly wrecked he sounds, even to his own ears. "Did I ever thank you for killing that necromancer and saving my life? I forget..."

"No, you didn't." Theo says, eyes still locked with her.

Stiles' smirk widens as she slowly swirls back around to face him. "Well," She leans up, her lips pressed lightly against the side of his neck as she whispers, "Don't you wish I would?"

Theo shivers violently, his eyes shutting as she slips away from him and disappears into the crowd, like she was never even there.

And that is just the last straw for Derek as he slams his empty glass down and storms off out of the building.

Stiles grabs her jacket from the bar before heading towards the exit, only to be blocked by a familiar flash of red.

"I see you're really trying your very best to campaign as bitch of the year." Lydia says, arms crossed and brows raised.

"As defending champion, are you jealous?" Stiles counters as she pulls her jacket on with a huff.

Lydia shoots her a withering look, as if to say, "bitch, please don't start something you can't finish."

Stiles merely rolls her eyes.

"Don't you worry, honey, I can hold my own, and you know that." Lydia says dismissively. "Now, as your friend, I'm gonna do you a favour."

Stiles arches a brow, clearly only humouring her.

"I'm gonna give you one simple piece of advice. Get the fuck over it!" Lydia says firmly.

"Excuse me?" Stiles scoffs.

"You heard me." Lydia scoffs back. "Whatever nervous breakdown your having this week, spank you inner demons, set your ghosts free, do your magic, whatever. Just get the fuck over it, because pretty soon, you won't have any friends left."

"I think it's about time you start minding your own business." Stiles glares at her.

"Whatever, Stiles." Lydia scoffs, flicks her hair out of her face and saunters off back through the crowds.

Stiles sighs heavily, fighting back the sting of her eyes as she storms off out of the building.


	6. She's Possessed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's possessed again!" Scott exclaims.

"She's possessed again!" Scott exclaims.

Liam grabs a soda from the fridge and hops up onto the counter. "Possessed?" He arches a brow as he takes a sip, clearly lost.

"That's the only explanation that I can come up with that makes senses to me." Scott practically whines as he fidgets in his chair. "You should have seen her last night, Liam," He shakes his head. "That wasn't Stiles."

"You think maybe we're just overlooking the fact that she has a thing for Theo?" Jordan asks, genuinely innocent.

Scott, Liam and Mason arch their brows at the deputy.

Meanwhile, Derek tries not to crush the half empty soda can in his hand.

"Yeah, you're right, she's possessed... My bad." Jordan nods, blushing with embarrassment.

"Okay, but... Possessed by what?" Mason asks, glancing to the True Alpha.

"I don't know. Something that possesses." Scott says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, that narrows it down considerably." Derek mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, stop. You're just being bitter, 'cause she wouldn't dance with you." Mason says, pulls a face at the older wolf when he simply glares at him in response.

"True that." Scott can't help snorting, completely amused even as he receives a murderous glare of his own from the other wolf.

"True that?" Liam groans with embarrassment. "Oh, my God, just stop."

Scott pouts. "What? I've gotten a lot more street since we last spoke."

"Ha! Big Bang quote!" Mason chimes.

"Busted." Liam laughs.

Meanwhile, Derek continues to glare into his empty soda can.

"Screw you both." Scott rolls his eyes then turns to face Derek. "Anyway, seeing as you're technically the expert in the supernatural here - do you have any ideas?"

"She's not possessed." Derek says, shaking his head and looking lost in hope.

"How'd you know?" Jordan asks.

"I just know." Derek says.

Mason scoffs, earning himself another glare.

"Well, how can you be sure?" Liam adds, though, he's clearly only trying to wind the oldest wolf up as he bites back a smirk.

"I just can." Derek grits out, glaring over at the stupid pup'.

Mason scoffs again, earning himself yet another glare.

"Would you stop that!?" Derek hisses.

"Stop what?" Mason asks, batting his eyes for that extra innocent effect.

Derek merely rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I think he's getting angry, guys." Jordan, even fucking Jordan joins in. The fucking traitor.

"Yeah, look at his eyebrows." Liam adds.

Scott laughs. "Oh, my God, I've totally always loved those things."

Derek glares at them all, all of the so-called asshole friends of his.

"Uh-oh! He's getting angrier!" Mason sings, laughing when Derek shoots him a withering look.

"Hey, I thought you were all zen-wolf, now?" Scott tuts, mocking him as he scalds him like a mother would their child.

"I am. That's why I HAVEN'T ripped your throats out." Derek grits out. He's not angry, far from it. Just very, very, very annoyed. But it's not worse than what Cora gives him or what Laura used to.

"With your teeth, right?" Scott laughs loudly, clearly highly amused.

Jordan shakes his head the three youngest men, though, he's smiling fondly.

"I hate you all." Derek finally snaps, and by snaps, he means, mutters calmly, but clearly venomously.

This only causes Scott, Liam and Mason to burst out laughing, yet a-fucking-gain.

Ugh.

Fuckers.

"Okay, guys, alright, enough. Leave him alone, now." As always, Jordan's the peace-keeper, and Derek silently thanks the kind hearted hellhound.

"Okay, fine." Scott rolls his eyes, but gives the older wolf a playful punch to the shoulder to show him he's only joking.

Derek rolls his eyes, but silently accepts the gesture with it.

"Ohh!" Mason claps his hands. "Y'know what I bet happened to Stiles? I bet that when she killed that necromancer, some of his gloomy energy or essence or what-not floated into her."

Scott's eyes widen slightly as he considers that.

"Huh." Liam hums thoughtfully.

Derek merely rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

While Mason and Jordan stare contemplatively at one another.

"That's probably what it was, right?" Scott looks half convinced already, anything, just to explain what the fuck is going on with his best friend.

"It's plausible, living our lifestyle." Liam nods his agreement, open to any suggestions.

"Well, I mean, why else would she be acting like such a b-i-t-c-h?" Scott asks with a pout.

"Aren't we a little to old to be spelling things out, Scott?" Derek stares half incredulously and half in amusement at the mighty True Alpha.

"A bitcha?" Liam looks confused and Mason can't help burst out laughing at that.

"Apparently we're not." Derek shakes his head, for shame of the kid. Seriously, what the fuck?

Mason snorts with amusement.

"Anyway," Derek continues, "What I was going to say was that maybe Stiles' problem is a little more close to home than that. I mean, it's what I used to do - push everyone away - so I should know."

"Hmm." Scott stares thoughtfully.

"She may simply have, what you idiots call, 'issues'." Derek says. "Remember that she's died twice, Scott. You may have died a few times, too, but you're wolf, you heal. And obviously, her experience with the nogitsune must have been extremely traumatic."

"Yeah," Scott knows that much, he knows her better than anyone, after all. "I know she still hasn't dealt with it properly. Even after all these years."

"Well, for whatever reason, right now, she's convinced that she's invulnerable, that she's -"

"Uh-huh, that's a very interesting point you bring up about trout." Scott suddenly says, his ears the keenest of them all.

"I - what?" Derek looks puzzled, then, hears the front door to Scott's house open, and - "Oh, right, yeah... Trout..."

"Smooth." Liam mutters, and of course, earning himself another glare in the process.

"Morning, Stiles." Jordan nods curtly as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning." Stiles says.

"Hungover?" Mason asks when he spots the small scowl forming on her face.

"Nope." Stiles says.

"What - how?" Mason whines.

"Magic?" Scott asks, grinning cheekily.

"Yep. By the way, the nogitsune is gone." Stiles says simply, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Scott's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry?" Derek doesn't know if he heard her right, hopes he really didn't, but -

"Yep." Stiles says. "I went by to see his grave last night, on my way home from Cinema, and now, there's a big ass empty hole where his bones should be."

"Oh, God..." Mason mutters, looks horrified, because he's heard all about this nogitsune guy.

"Yep." Stiles says, voice oddly calm.

"Why would anybody want his bones?" Liam asks, looks confused, mostly.

"A trophy, maybe?" Scott suggests, though, he knows better than that. This is their life, after all.

"Or a horrible conversational piece?" Mason supplies.

"Or worse." Jordan says, has to frigging go there, and be the adult and voice of reason, like always, and kind of kill the mood, too...

"Maybe it's the Anointed one and his followers." Derek says.

"Right." Stiles agrees with him.

"But why?" Liam asks, still looks confused.

"Because they're gonna bring the nogitsune back to life." Stiles says, through gritted teeth, adds, "And I seem to recall you telling me he was history."

Derek gulps silently when she glares at him.

But seriously, how the fuck was he to know? He's never heard anything of the sort is even possible.

Then, again, Peter came back, so...

"Look, Stiles," Derek says. "I've never even heard of this type of thing ever being successful and -"

"But you have heard of them?" Stiles scoffs loudly. "Well, thank you for the warning, wolf-boy."

"Stiles, it's not Derek's fault." Scott decides to intervene, because he doesn't kind of feel sorry for the dude when it comes to his best friend.

"Hey, Scott? How about a little less talk from the so-called True Alpha, who always needs me to clear up after his sorry ass, huh?" Stiles snips, glaring over at him.

Scott's eyes widen in shock.

"Okay, that's enough!" Liam snaps, hopping down from the counter and standing before her. He's ready to defend his Alpha, especially when it comes to shit like this. He knows Scott's too soft sometimes.

"Oh, please!" Stiles scoffs, looks deeply unimpressed. "What're you gonna do, half pint, throw another tantrum until you get your own way? Do us all a favour, and play a different song, will you?"

Liam's mouth drops, though, he's more pissed off than upset.

"Stiles, what the fuck?" Mason squeaks, almost too afraid to say anything else to her, give her more ammunition.

"You're all fucking useless, okay!?" Stiles snarls, though, mostly glaring at Scott and Derek as she says, "I should have just done the world a favour when I had the chance and killed myself and that fucking asshole, like I was gonna do in the first place, until somebody talked me out of!"

"Stiles, where are you going?" Derek asks, quickly rises from his chair.

"To clean up yet another one of your messes! And if you follow me, I will gut you like a fish!" Stiles hisses, glaring over at him before storming out, slamming the front door behind her.


	7. The Last Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sighs quietly. "It breaks down like this; basically, the vampires need the bones of the Nugitsune so that the Anointed One can resurrect him, using the blood of a pure-hearted human and the blood of the last host of the Nogitsune, which would be me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a long frigging while and I am sorry for that, really. Real life shit just gets in the way sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Lydia feels more groggy than usual when she wakes up. She doesn't remember going to sleep. In fact, now that she thinks about it, she doesn't even remember how she got home from Cinema last night.

Lydia groans when she feels her head throbbing, her eyes blinking blearily into the darkness. Wherever she is, it's cold and damp and smells like rot.

Lydia's eyes snap open then, her awareness fully restored as she takes in her surroundings. She notes that she seems to be trapped in some underground tomb, and it's then that she realises she's not alone.

"Melissa?" Lydia gasps when she spots the woman laying unconscious and darts over to the other side of the room to kneel beside her.

"Oh, God..." Lydia inhales sharply when she sees the rather deep and bloody cut along the older woman's forehead.

Lydia suspects that this all may have something to do with those pesky vampires they've been having trouble with lately. And she knows that this is probably all a plan to lure the rest of the pack into a trap. She just hopes they don't fall for it. Even though she already knows that they will, that Scott, above the rest, will stop at nothing to get any one of them back safely. Let alone what he will do when he finds his mother, of all people, missing.

+

In the last twelve hours, Stiles has had time to finally calm the fuck down just enough for her to be around the rest of the pack. And she had even apologised to Scott and Liam when she entered the Alpha's house.

Mason sent her a text this morning, asking how she was and Stiles couldn't help smiling and texting back with the most pathetic sorry she could muster up.

However, Derek is always a different story. When he arrives an hour after she does, he simply smiles and shakes his head at her before she can even open her mouth.

And all Stiles can do in return is smile pathetically (miserably).

So now, as the Sun is just about beginning to set, the four continue with their research, and although the situation is potentially really bad for them all, Stiles especially, Scott can't help secretly reminisce over how this feels like the good old days when they were all together, fighting the good fight. He misses it, that's for sure.

"I think I may have something." Derek finally pipes up after another ten minutes, leans forward and places the book down on the coffee table for the others to see. "It's in Latin, so, uh, bear with me."

Stiles leans forward in her seat beside him and picks the book up. She reads it for herself, arching a brow and somehow keeping the fuck calm as she plops the book back onto the table with a huff.

Scott arches both brows, waiting for her to say something. Then glares at her when she doesn't.

Derek looks rather concerned, whereas Liam just looks on curiously.

"Well!?" Scott finally snaps, unable to take the silence any longer. "What the fuck did it say!?"

Stiles sighs quietly. "It breaks down like this; basically, the vampires need the bones of the Nugitsune so that the Anointed One can resurrect him, using the blood of a pure-hearted human and the blood of the last host of the Nogitsune, which would be me."

Before any of the wolves have time to respond or even react, the front door suddenly opens and closes, get thudding quickly until Jordan comes into view.

"What's wrong, Jordan?" Scott asks, sees the deeply troubled look on the hellhound's face.

"When I got home from work this morning, Lydia wasn't there. I thought that maybe she was busy, she always busy doing something," Jordan smiles fondly, briefly, his face flashing back to worry. "But I haven't seen her all day, and it's not like her to not answer her calls and then," He pauses, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of crumpled paper. "I found this on my windscreen, not, but ten minutes ago."

Stiles stands with the others, grabs the paper from him and reads it aloud. "'If you want to see the pretty redhead and the pretty nurse again, come to the Dale Moore cemetery, tonight, at midnight. That includes your entire pack.'"

"Nurse!?" Scott pales. "Mom!" He roars, clearly outraged. "I am gonna turn every last one of those fuckers into dust!"

"What do we do now?" Liam asks, looking to his Alpha for the answer.

"Simple," Stiles says, her tone almost chirpy. "We go, we meet them, and we kill every last one of them, like Scotty here just stated."

Scott arches a brow, but cant really find any argument in that plan. "I, uh... Yeah."

Stiles smirks.

"Yeah, I really dont like that plan." Liam says.

"No, neither do I." Derek agrees, shooting the best friends a stern look.

Stiles scoffs. "I think we can take a bunch of vampires."

"Yeah," Scott nods. "It's not exactly like we haven't handled anything way, way worse."

"Like the Nogitsune, for instance." Stiles supplies rather calmly.

"Right. Yes. Exactly." Scott nods, pauses for a moment as a thought crosses his mind (ever a rarity, they are). "Um, exactly how many vampires are we talking about here?" He asks timidly, glancing warily towards the eldest wolf.

"Probably a couple of hundred by now, at least." Derek says, almost smirks smugly as he witnesses the Alpha's eyes widen and cheeks pale.

"Oh..." Scott glances back to his best friend. "Dude, I was wrong. We're gonna die."

Stiles rolls her eyes at hin, huffs loudly as she turns on her heel and heads towards the front door. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"No, you won't." Derek is in front of het just before she reaches the door, blocks her completely.

Stiles grits her teeth, glares murderously up at him. "Get outta my way, Derek."

Liam purses his lips to keep from smirking in amusement, whereas Scott's eyes widen in terror.

"Not gonna happen." Derek says, voice calm, but expression defiant. 

"Look," Stiles bites out. "I dont wanna have to hurt you." And she really does mean that.

"You already did that last night." Derek says, somehow swallowing back the horrid lump forming at the back of his throat. And he really does mean that.

"That was just -" Stiles grits her teeth, huffs loudly in frustration as she then, snaps, "Just move!!" She is not fucking doing this, she thinks, she is not letting him force her into airing their whatever-the-hell-they-are relationship in front of the fucking pack!

"No." Derek shakes his head.

The pain rolling off of Derek right now is enough to have Scott feeling like it's his fucking own.

And even Liam is no longer amused as he watches on with genuine sympathy.

Stiles snaps, then, grabs his by the arm and shoves him roughly out of the way.

Derek, however, latches onto her arm and drags her away from the door before shoving her just roughly enough backwards.

Stiles quickly corrects her footing as both Scott and Liam look on in shock.

"Stiles, just stop!" Derek snaps, shoves her back again when she tries to get passed him. "I get it, okay?" He says, voice softer, face less "scowly" as Stiles so often calls it. "You scared and I know -"

"Oh, you "know", do you!?" Stiles yells, voice fully raised, now. "Well, you just "know" everything, don't you, Derek fucking Hale, knower of all things!"

Scott's eyes are almost as wide as Derek's.

But Stiles is nowhere near done. "Tell me, then, do you "know" what it's like to blackout and wake up only to find that you've destroy the lives of innocent people!? Do you "know" what it's like to stab your best friend with his wife's fucking katana!? Do you "know" what it's like to look your dad, your friends in the eye, while your beating the shit out of them!? Do you "know" what it's like yo have that BASTARD chipping away at you from the inside, making you think your fucking crazy, making MY DAD think that I have the same fucking thing that killed his wife!?"

Derek's heart aches unbearably, but he knows if he tries to comfort her, like he so desperately wishes, she will most definitely push him away.

Poor Liam doesn't know where to look as Stiles breaks down, tears blinding her vision and rolling down her rosy, flushed cheeks.

Scott's the one who's both used to this, used to Stiles, all of the Stiles, happy Stiles or sad Stiles, and is also in the position, unlike Derek, of consoling his best friend. He rushes towards her and sighs quietly in relief when she doesn't push him away, too, simply falls into his arms, buries her face into his chest and clings on for dear life.

As Scott wraps his arms around her, Derek can't help feeling a little jealous. He can't help it, but he's not petty, at least. He, off people, that don't include their parents, knows how very close they are, in fact, reminds him of himself and Laura.

Liam heads towards the kitchen, rushing back in only a moment later to hand the crying woman a tissue.

"Th-thanks." Stiles stutters out, breath hitching continuously as she tries to calm herself down again.

Liam offers her a warm smile.

He may not have been around when the Nogitsune was, but both Scott and Lydia and even Stiles herself have told him all about the evil bastard.

"You're not doing this alone." Scott mumbles into her hair as he soothingly rubs her shoulders. "I won't let you." He adds with a determined look.

Stiles sighs, nods in response as she slowly pulls away from her best friend's ever warm embrace.

"We need a plan." Jordan finally speaks up as he stalks back into the living room. "Just got off the phone to Deaton, who told me that we need to use Kira's sword in order to stop the Nogitsune."

"Well, that's great!" Scott chimes, smiling eagerly.

"But..." Jordan emphasizes, shooting the Alpha a pointed look.

Scott groans loudly. "There's always a fricking 'but' involved."

Liam snorts, clearly amused by his Alpha's choice of words.

"Really?" Derek shoots the youngest wolf a withering look.

Liam can only try to bite back a smirk.

"But," Jordan repeats firmly, waiting for the wolves' full attention. "We need fox-fire along with the blade."

"But Kira's not back until next week." Scott says, looks absolutely beat for the moment.

"I can create fox-fire." Stiles pipes up suddenly, now standing behind the three males with Kira's katana already in her hand.

"You can?" Jordan looks impressed as he arches a brow at her.

Derek does not like this one bit as he eyes her carefully.

"Mm-hm." Stiles nods absentmindedly as she eyes the blade curiously. "Kira's a good teacher."

Scott can't help smiling fondly to himself upon hearing that. He does, after all, love to spar with his wife, especially when they're alone, seeing as it usually turns to wrestling, then leads into sex, nine times out of ten. Ahh, good times, he thinks.

"So about that plan?" Liam asks, glancing to Jordan.

"I already have a plan." Stiles says, not even bothering to take her eyes away from the beautiful weapon as she speaks. "I go, I set the vampires ablaze and then I destroy that motherfucker once and for all."

Scott scoffs as he sarcastically asks, "Aren't you forgetting about the rest of the note?"

"Huh?" Stiles finally tears her gaze away to glance at him with slight confusion.

"Oh, y'know, the part were it says that this is a trap and that you're just leading yourself straight into their pasty, undead hands?" Scott huffs out, half glaring and half pouting at her.

Stiles merely rolls her eyes as she replies, "And their pasty, undead hands will be set alight."

"Well, if that's your plan, fine. But we should at least go as a pack. We're stronger that way." Jordan tries to reason with her.

"Yep, I like his plan better." Liam says, nodding enthusiastically.

"Me, too." Scott nods in agreement.

"No." Stiles bites out rather sternly.

"And why the fucking hell not, huh!?" Scott snaps, practically squeals, hilariously. Although, the hurt is clear in his dark chocolate orbs.

"Because this is my fight." Stiles says as she moves towards the front door.

"Stop saying that!" Scott is in front of her in a flash, now glaring at her.

Stiles looks slightly taken aback, but she doesn't let it bother her. Too much...

"Whenever you fight, I fight. That's how it's always been. Even before I got bit." Scott's glare morphs back into a look of hurt. "We're supposed to be best friends, but I feel like I don't even know you lately."

"And Liam's right, we're a pack." Jordan adds when he notices the Alpha's words getting to her.

Stiles almost loses her shit right there, almost breaks down again. Almost. She steels herself quickly, pulls herself back together again, like she always miraculously manages to do and glares back up at her best friend.

"Please, Stiles." Scott pretty much begs, is desperate, because he can see the defiance in her eyes.

"I said no." Stiles grits out before walking around him and slamming the front door shut behind her.


	8. Stiles is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem grins, fangs on constant show because of his great age, as well as his blackened orbs glinting sinisterly in the dim light of the chamber. "Stiles is the Key. The last host of Nogitsune. Father of chaos and strife and murder. Our father. Only She can bring him back to us."

Lydia must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knows, she's being hauled up onto her feet. Two vampires hold her arms, two others going over to Melissa.

Lydia watches with wide eyes as a child, no more than ten years old, slowly, gracefully glides into the room. She can certainly feel the power radiating from the small thing.

"I told you," Salem grits out, glaring over at the other vampires. "Not to harm them."

Lydia arches a brow when the other vampires cower at the child's mere tone and icy gaze.

"We're very sorry, Master, but she threw Holy water at us."

Salem scoffs loudly, then glares over at the other two either side of the banshee. "What is this!? They may be our hostages, but they are also my guests. Unhand her."

The vampires let her go instantly and back away from her, both bowing their heads and averting their blackened orbs.

Salem huffs. "Please forgive my underlings." He grits out, shooting them one last glare before offering a warm and kind smile to the redhead. "They're just not very good at handling humans that aren't food. Then again," He grins wickedly at the banshee. "You're not quite human, are you?"

Lydia stands her ground, meets him with a hard, vacant stare. But she knows her limits, knows that a banshee may be a harbinger of death, but that vampires are death, the walking dead. And she also fucking knows just what this little bastard child of the walking dead bloodsuckers is capable of.

Salem walks slowly over to Melissa, bends down and gently runs his fingers through her blood soaked hair. "I no longer remember my mother." He says, voice soft. "It was over three thousand years ago, now... Still... It's strange how I can remember every single person I've killed in that time... Hmm." He hums thoughtfully.

Lydia watches carefully as he simply waves his hand and the blood as well as the wound disappears altogether.

Melissa gasps loudly, bolting upright and Lydia instantly rushes over to help her stand.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asks as she runs her hands through with older woman's hair, breathing out a sigh of relief when she finds nothing at all.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Melissa breathes out. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Lydia says, glaring back to the vampires.

"Oh, let me guess," Melissa groans. "You're vampires, right?"

"Yes, Melissa." Salem nods, smiles lightly with amusement.

"Great. Well, my son is probably on his way here right now to destroy you as we speak." Melissa says with the utmost conviction on her voice. Because of course she believes in her baby boy.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. In fact, I'm counting on it." Salem says, looks pretty fucking calm, because let's face it, he's a fucking ancient vampire, leading an army of vampires and who has countless other magical abilities all packed into one small ten year old kid.

"Yes, but see, you're forgetting one small thing," Melissa says, snooty, hands on hips.

"Oh?" Salem bites, smirks and loves how feisty this woman is. Maybe he'll make her one of them when all of this is finally done with.

"You didn't need to kidnap us," Melissa motions to both herself and Lydia. "Because my son knows you're planning something evil and he would have stopped you anyway."

"True." Salem nods, smirk slowly widening. "However, I took Lydia, because I knew Stiles would come for her, as well as you, of course, and because it was a lot easier than taking Derek or Scott himself."

"What? Why do you want Stiles!?" Melissa demands.

Salem grins, fangs on constant show because of his great age, as well as his blackened orbs glinting sinisterly in the dim light of the chamber. "Stiles is the Key. The last host of Nogitsune. Father of chaos and strife and murder. Our father. Only She can bring him back to us."

"Father?" Lydia asks, looks deeply confused. "But he's only a thousand years old. You're older than he is..."

Salem chuckles, shakes his head. "of course, but you speak of the Void Spirit you and your pack once fought. However, the soul of this Nogitsune, the first of his kind, the original, is almost as old as time itself. And he is the one who will deliver us all straight from Hell."

Lydia's eyes widen in horror, and all Melissa can think is, 'Well, that doesn't sound like something to look forward to...'

+

"The bitch is crazy! Seriously, Stiles is having some kinda early mid-life crisis breakdown, and if we don't do something, Derek, it's only gonna get way, way worse! She's gonna end up getting herself killed, most definitely!" Scott exclaims, all, but having a mental breakdown. With his mother missing, too, there's only even a True Alpha can take.

"Are you done having a mental breakdown?" Derek arches a brow, looks slightly unimpressed.

Scott merely glares in response.

"So... What do we do, now?" Jordan asks, looking between both older wolves, while Liam waits for the same answer.

"We get ready to fight. Now." Derek says as he walks towards the front door. "Be ready. I'll text you as soon as I find Stiles."

"Derek, wait!"

Derek halts at the front door and turns to face the Alpha.

"I can't lose her." Scott says, voice cracking slightly. "I already lost her once. I can't -"

"I know." Derek says, and with the utmost conviction, because he does believe in it, believes in her, adds, "You're not gonna lose her. Stiles is stronger than even she knows."

+

With the blade strapped across her back, Stiles stalks down the alleyway with purpose.

She's still pissed off with her so-called friends and best friend. However, she knows it's more than that. Just like she knows she will probably never admit that fact. After all, what good is her talent for pretending everything is okay if she never uses it?

Stiles figures that she will look in the last place she saw Lydia and she's almost at the closed building of Cinema when she feels an all too familiar presence. She halts with a huff. "Y'know, stalking isn't really a big turn-on for me, or for girls in general, really." She says, voice calm before she slowly turns around to face him.

"You need help, whether you wanna admit it or not, you know it." Derek says simply, not bothering to argue with her any longer.

He's above all of that now, after all. He knows she's just hurting and petrified and he really doesn't blame her. He just wishes he could throw his arms around her, pull her close and protect her from all of this shit.

"You need someone to watch out for you."

Stiles scoffs. "You mean; I need someone to make sure I don't turn evil again."

Derek knows that isn't true, so he doesn't even bother to bite. "Why are you being like this? To your friends, to Scott?? ...To me?"

Stiles swallows back the guilt, refuses to let his hurt tone and stupidly pretty eyes get to her, pull on her heart string, what little she has left of them anyway. "Because apparently, I can't count on any of you when I need you the most. It's just like when Scott believed Theo over me all over again."

And okay, she knows that's probably pretty low of her. Knows that this is nothing like that time at all.

And Derek seems to agree, too, if the withering look he shoots her is anything to go by.

Of course, Stiles knows Scott trusts her, that he's only worried about her. But she can seem to let it go for a reason that even she doesn't quite understand fully herself.

"You can't do this alone, Stiles." Derek tells her, shooting her an almost pleading look.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "I think I can take care of myself, thanks."

"You're not as strong as you think you are right now. Your mind's clouded by judgement."

He knows it's not true, but he's trying to get through to her here, maybe press her buttons into finally getting an honest reaction out of her.

Stiles scoffs, glares at him. "Oh?" She arches a brow, shoots him a challenging look. "You think you can take me, sourwolf?"

"Without your magic, yes." Derek nods, looks more worried than smug. "And the Anointed One knows that, too. He's more powerful than any of us can imagine."

Stiles narrows her eyes, and she all, but snarls out the words, "So am I." She's then turning on her heal and with a bright flash of white light, she disappears out of thin air, leaving the werewolf standing alone in the alley.


	9. Voice of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Little, angry Liam? Voice of reason?'

Stiles teleports herself straight to the cemetery, and annoyingly enough, Derek's already standing just outside the chained up gates, waiting just for her.

"What took you so long?" He muses with a small smirk.

"How did you -" Stiles narrows her eyes, then sees what's in his hand. "Skantaan's talisman." She hisses through gritted teeth.

"Yep." Derek's smirk widens as he shoves the small, ancient coin into his back pocket.

"So, what? You changed your mind?" Stiles asks with a smirk of her own, almost laughs as she adds, "You really think you can take me, huh?"

"I'm not gonna fight you." Derek says, scowling. Always scowling.

"Why not?" Stiles pouts, almost seductively as she says, "Come on, you know you wanna. Big, strong werewolf like yourself..." She trails off purposely, smirk slowly widening.

"Stiles..." Derek's tone is clearly warning.

"Oh, come on." Stiles almost purrs, batts her lashes for extra effect.

Derek lets a low growl slip before he can help himself. He may be evolved and all that other shit, but Stiles can still slip under his skin and tug at his heart strings (and make his cock twitch painfully) like it's absolutely fucking nothing to her.

"Kick my ass, Hale."

Derek ignores the slightly crazed look in her eyes and also somehow manages to retain himself from telling her what he'd really like to do to that peachy, little ass of hers.

Stiles grins triumphantly, having heard his growl. "Now, I get to see who I'm really dealing with." She arches a brow, clearly challenging him to make the next move.

Derek simply clears his throat, taking the adult way out... By totally being a chicken shit and changing the subject with, "Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

He doesn't miss the flash of guilt in her eyes before Stiles nods solemnly, as if snapping out of herself. "I do." She says, then blinks and with a small flash of bright, white light, shed standing on the other side of the gates.

Derek shoots her a withering look when she arches a brow at him through the gates. "Move back." He tells her simply, then, waits as she does as takes a run and jump, gracefully clearing eleven foot height.

Stiles shoots him a withering look right back as she scoffs out, "Show off."

Derek laughs breathily. "Me? You're the one who can teleport." He shoots her a pointed look.

Stiles merely rolls her eyes. "Just stay outta my way."

"Happy to oblige." Derek counters calmly, following her as they make their way through the grave yard.

Stiles smashes through all seven tombs, and only when they get to the last, biggest, which she's saved for last, do they finally find... Something.

Stiles holds a finger to her lips, and silently motions her hands to ask if he's hearing what she's hearing.

Derek nods, because, duh, werewolf.

Stiles motions for him to stay quiet and follow her and of course he does so, with excellence. Slowly, she pulls Kira's katana from her back and steps carefully down the stone stairs.

When they reach the bottom, Stiles sees a woman huddled in the far left corner, sobbing softly, back facing the two.

Derek stands beside Stiles, not liking this one bit, because even he doesn't need to tell Stiles that -

"That's not Melissa. And it's certainly not Lydia." Stiles says, voice steady as she grits her teeth in anger. 'Those fuckers thought they could trick me!?'

Suddenly, the crying turns to cackling as the "woman" slowly rises to her feet. When she turns around it's just as Stiles thought - a vampire, eyes black and fangs bared. Although, Stiles had to at least admit that she does somewhat resemble Melissa a little, what with the dark, curly hair and pretty, pink lips, just like Scotty's.

"Sorry, Stiles, the girls couldn't make it." The vampire grins sinisterly, dark eyes glinting evilly in the moonlight spilling down the stairs.

"Where are they?" Stiles demands, holding the blade up threateningly.

The vampire snorts. "I'm allowed to tell." She giggles rather disturbingly.

"I don't like this." Derek notes, clearly sounds uneasy.

"What?" Stiles asks, only half paying attention to him.

"This. Her." Derek motions towards the vampire as he says, "She's the bait... So where's the hook?"

Just as Stiles turns to face him, the vampire leaps up, but the spark is ready for her. Stiles doesn't use the blade on her - yet - simply grabs the bloodsucker by the throat with her free hand and holds firmly on even as the undead bitch claws at the spark's wrist, it doesn't even matter, because she will just heal herself after.

"You're right." Stiles nods as she watches the wolf take a quick look around the tomb, mainly for anymore undead company. "Why would they only send one?"

+

Meanwhile, as Jordan looks over the books, Scott and Liam continue to bicker.

"I still think we should have gone with her." Scott says, looks understandably worried for both his friends and his mother.

"You saw her," Liam says. "Stiles was about to lose her fucking mind. You said it yourself; she's having some sorta midlife crisis. I think we should be trying to stay the fuck away from her, unless we wanna end up being turned into a toad or something."

"But it's clearly a trap." Scott jumps when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. He sighs in relief when sees who the text is from. "Derek's with her. They're at the graveyard. Let's go."

"Uh, guys..." Jordan's eyes widen as he stares down at the pages.

"What is it?" Scott asks, turning around to face the couch.

Jordan slowly rises to his feet, staring with wide eyes down at the book in his arms. "I can read every single word in this book..."

"So?" Liam arches a brow.

"So," Jordan puts emphasis on the word as he glances up at both wolves. "Half these languages they're written in are ancient Japanese or fricking Latin and I'm pretty sure that I never learnt either."

"Huh." Liam grins. "Neat."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing Stiles can't read Japanese, because I think she would have noticed this passage." Jordan adds.

"What's it say?" Scott warily asks.

+

Salem grins as he feels her coming ever closer. "Stiles will be here soon. And so will Scott. And Kira."

Lydia scoffs. "Kira's not even in the country right now, so good luck with that idea." She bites out with a glare and with Melissa standing right beside the redhead with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

Salem's grin only grows at the raw tenacity of the banshee. "Ah, yes, I believe she went to visit her parents."

Lydia's eyes widen in horror when two vampires enter the tomb with an all too familiar unconscious kitsune in their grasp.

"Careful with her or I'll snap you both in half." Salem scalds his underlings as they all but haul the unconscious woman over at her friends' feet.

"Yes, Master."

"Sorry, Master."

The vampires then, carefully lay her down in the dry dirt of the dank and dimly lit tomb.

"Why do you need all of us if it's Stiles you really want!?" Lydia snaps as Melissa kneels down to check Kira over for any injuries, and thankfully, finds none.

"I don't need all of you. I just need you, Kira, Scott and Stiles. Melissa was just a guarantee that I could get the best friends to come." Salem explains with a smug shit smirk.

"But why?" Lydia demands, still glaring at the boy monster.

"Because Stiles was the one who hosted our Father of Chaos, Scott and then, Kira were the ones who murdered our father and put him back in the ground, and you, Lydia, you are the one who witnessed it all. All four of you, as it says it the Prophecy -"

+

"Stiles must have skipped this part, because it actually translates as -"

"Oh!" Scott jumps when he feels his phone vibrating in his back pocket. "It's Kira's mom." He frowns, obviously worried.

"Take it." Jordan tells him.

Scott nods, smiles gratefully and wonders out into the hallway to take the call.

"Well!?" Liam snaps.

"We gotta wait for Scott." Jordan says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Liam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we can catch him up, just get on with it."

Jordan huffs, but is easily pushed around by most of his pack members. Well, the ones he likes anyway. "Well, it basically says that as well as the last host, the last person, or persons that were physically..." His eyes widen as he trails off, dread, filling him.

"Dude!" Liam squeals.

Jordan jumps, quickly composes himself as he reads it out loud. "Close to the Nogitsune are required as a blood sacrifice."

"It was a trap." Liam says, realisation hitting them both, then.

Jordan nods. "It just wasn't for Stiles..." He trails off, he and the Beta's eyes slow and dreaded, drift towards where they can hear Scott talking on the phone.

And just as if on cue, there is a loud crashing sound coming from the hallway.

+

Stiles finishes binding the vampire's hands with a silver chain, conjured up by her magicks and shoves the vampire back to the dirt of the tomb before turning to face Derek.

The vampire hisses loudly in pain, but they both ignore her.

"Watch her until I get back. And don't kill her unless you really have to." Stiles tells the wolf.

"What is it? What's going on?" Derek asks, looks deeply concerned.

"I'll be right back." Stiles says, and much to Derek's annoyance, she disappears out of thin air before he can get another word in.

+

Stiles eyes widen in horror as she sees both Jordan and Liam laying unconscious among the trashed living room of her best friend's apartment. "Liam!" She rushes over to him when he groggily wakes up and then sits up.

Liam looks down at his bloody shirt and groans in annoyance. He just fucking bought it!

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Scott?" Stiles tries to help him sit up, but he roughly yanks his arm from her grasp and glares up at her. She freezes, rather taken back.

"Vampires happened." Liam grits out as he stands up and goes to over to help Jordan up as he, too, finally wakes up. "The vampires you said that you could handle all by yourself. The vampires that attacked us in our Alpha's home, beat the shit out of us and took him." He spits out every word as he continues to glare at her.

Stiles steels her expression and simply demands, "Where did they take him?"

"We don't know!" Liam raises his voice, but controls his temper. Like his Alpha taught him. "And I don't know what your fucking problem is lately, what your 'issues' are, and I really am saying this as your friend, because we all actually give a shit about your selfish ass, but as of this moment, I don't give a fucking shit what your problem is, all I know is that you need to get the fuck over yourself before this shit gets a whole lot worse."

And seriously, all Jordan can think in that moment is, 'Liam? Little, angry Liam? Voice of reason? ...Huh.'


End file.
